


Summer Love

by FormidablePassion



Series: My DCJ Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Michael - Freeform, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, EVE - Freeform, F/M, Implied Incest, Implied future Meg/AU!Michael, Kate - Freeform, M/M, Medical Student Dean Winchester, Medical Student Meg Masters, Meg is a good egg, Mistaken Identity, Multi, No explicit smut, Off screen Dean/Meg, She cares about Dean, Time Jump, Twincest, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Before going to medical school Dean decides to sate his wanderlust by backpacking through Europe for a summer. He falls into bed with another American backpacking through Europe and they spend their summer exploring Europe and each other. It was the summer Dean never wanted to end.Years later Dean finds himself in charge of getting a group of first year residents through to their second year. When he looks into the group and catches a glimpse of blues eyes and dark messy hair that have haunted him, he dares to hope, until his dreams are shattered when the man he spends his night dreaming about doesn't even acknowledge him or their summer love.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that was rolling around in my head for weeks before I decided that I would just do an idea dump and hopefully someone else would write it for me. Turned out to be a little bit more than an idea dump and I had to do my best to reign it in under 10k and I succeeded. Even if was supposed to be only a couple hundred words for the idea itself.  
> One day I will learn to write shorter things. 
> 
> Thank you for taking a look at this and making it decent for posting [TreeFrogie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogie84)!! You're a wonderful human and I'm happy to have you in my life.

Fresh from his Bachelor's degree, Dean decided he needed an escape before heading right into his Doctoral program. He was excited to have been accepted with a full ride but he knew it wasn't going to be easy and he needed to sate his wanderlust before he buckled down in his education. So he faced his fear of flying (with a little help from prescription meds) and took off to Europe for the summer. His first week there he was a bit overwhelmed but grateful for the foreign language courses Sammy insisted he should take because “It will be beneficial in your line of work, Dean, especially of you plan on doing Doctors Without Borders.” He knew Sam was right but didn't allow his younger brother to gloat too much about it.

He wasn't fluid in all the language courses he took but the app he had served as a refresher and made filling in any gaps easy.

He adjusted by the beginning of his second week backpacking around. He was comfortable in the hostels, growing up traveling around in run down motels with little privacy between him, Sam, and their dad made it easy, and almost familiar.

His second night at the same hostel, the adorable girl at the front smiled sweetly at his flirting and had invited him to a get together they were having for their hostel guests. Dean smiled with a wink and agreed to go.

That night he was having a great time, chatting up Tia from the front when a man around Dean's age, dark hair that looked almost black in the light, chiseled jaw clean shaven and hair that was probably combed down before his night started, his jeans right fitting in all the right places and his shirt making the blue of his eyes shine looked over and smiled at Dean.

The bartender quickly noticed of his presence and asked what she could do for him, his voice was pleasant and it washed over Dean making him shiver, “Sex on the beach, please.” Then he looked over and winked at Dean.

Dean's brain short circuited a little and he felt heat rise to his cheeks, unable to look away from the handsome face. His eyes were drawn to the man's sensuous mouth when it quirked up in a half smirk. Finally the man turned back to the bartender when she passed him the drink. Dean caught sight of the woman's phone number on the napkin as the man paid her. She winked and turned to the register as the man turned back towards Dean, raising his glass in farewell.

When Dean turned back to Tia, she wore a smirk of her own.

Later in the evening Dean found himself alone, Tia wandered off with a “co-worker” and Dean sat at a small table for two, looking for the man from the bar.

Dean barely stopped himself from jumping when that smooth voice spoke from behind him. “Lost your companion for the night?”

This time Dean had to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine as he turned with his best panty dropper smile to greet the man.

“It would seem so.”

“Mind if I join you?” The man's smile was open and friendly.

Dean gestured to the chair next to him, noting that the man didn't bother pulling it away for more space as their knees rubbed together gently. The sparkle in the man's eyes told Dean he has noticed Dean didn't move either.

“Name’s Jimmy.” He held out his hand and Dean took it, long fingers warm and soft brushing against his wrist as they shook.

“Dean.”

“So what brings you out tonight, Dean?”

And just like that, they fell into some of the easiest conversation Dean had ever had and spent the rest of the night talking and flirting. They moved closer together after each trip to the bar for another around without comment.

Neither made a move to put the space back either.

It was comfortable and Dean found himself smiling and almost hating that he was supposed to move on the next day.

The sky was starting to grow light with the impending sun rise when Jimmy placed his hand on Dean's forearm, “Dean, this might be forward but would you like to spend the night with me?”

Dean smirked and looked toward the sky, “Looks like I already have.”

Dean's smile widened at Jimmy's eye roll. “The morning then. Perhaps even the day.”

Dean couldn't deny that he wanted to, so he didn't. He slid his hand back so he could twine their fingers together as he leaned forward and placed a gentle chaste kiss on Jimmy's soft pink lips. “I couldn't think of better way to spend my morning.”

Dean found Jimmy's nervousness interesting during their first time together, but when they were sated, cuddled up together, with Jimmy breathing evenly on his chest, he smiled and figured another day wouldn't hurt.

Turned out neither of them were ready to end their time together so Jimmy and Dean compared their plans and decided it wouldn't hurt to travel together and do the things they wanted together. When Jimmy asked him, worry behind his beautiful eyes if he was sure his tagging along wasn't going to hinder Dean and his sexual freedom, Dean leaned over and kissed him soundly before assuring him that he wouldn't mind taking his sexual freedoms with Jimmy.

Two nights before Dean was supposed to return home, Jimmy confessed to him that Dean was the first man he'd been with. And only the second he'd ever wanted to do more with than admire from afar. The next two days Dean ignored the sadness he wanted to feel that he was leaving his summer love fling behind and showed Jimmy without words how special he was.

 

* * *

 

Dean rubbed his temples before putting his glasses back on.

“What’s wrong Dean-O? Already getting a headache and haven’t even met the first years yet?”

Meg sauntered over and sat close enough that their thighs pressed against one another and gave him a smirk.

He took a deep breath and willed himself not to snap at her, although if they hadn’t been friends since the first day of their doctoral program, Dean would’ve. He smiled down into her light brown eyes sparkling with mischief and took in the beauty of her face.

“Yeah, I think it may be a migraine coming on, I have already taken what I can for it.” Dean watched her lips pull up into a smirk and immediately knew what the the next words out of her mouth would be.

“We have thirty minutes before the first years arrive to make our lives hell. You want to go find an empty room and move some furniture around? You know the endorphins from an orgasm are supposed to help with headaches.” Her hand drifted to his thigh and moved up dangerously close to his quickly hardening dick.

He leaned close to face and licked his lips, “If you think you can beat your previous record, I might be tempted to reciprocate.”

Dean watched her pupils dilate and knew he got her. He pretended it wasn’t something that he wanted to do, but he could already remember the taste of her sweetness on his lips the last time they both struck out at the bar and she went home with him.

“You’re on, Winchester.”

 

* * *

 

Dean strolled up, with two minutes to spare, to the area the first year residents were waiting for him and smirked as he watched Meg-- still fixing her hair-- walk up behind the residents on wobbly legs. Dean licked his lips and inhaled, he could still smell her on his skin and made a note to not get too close to anyone until he had a chance to properly wash his face. He knew there was nothing on his face, not after Meg licked every last drop of her juices off him as she rode him until he came a second time, but the smell lingered.

She raised her eyebrow at him and he had to admit, his migraine was gone. He looked around at the faces of the new first years residents that stood before him as he began talking.

“Good afternoon everyone. My name is Dean Winchester. I’m a third year resident and in charge of helping all of you through your first year here. We don’t use first names, so just call me Winchester and we will be good. I’m sure it will take me some time to remember all your names but rest assured Masters,” Dean gestured to Meg behind everyone watching as they all turn to acknowledge her, “and I will eventually get you all through the first year. It won’t be easy, but I’m sure…”

The group turned to face him and Dean’s breath caught at the sight of dark messy hair and familiar blue eyes from years past, ones that haunted his dreams more often than he would ever admit. Jimmy didn’t show any sign of recognition though, and it hurt more than Dean had ever imagined it would.

“-You will all make it through,” Dean finished lamely.

Meg, ever attuned to her long time friend, noticed something is wrong and picked up the speech, “As Winchester was saying…”

Dean stared at the back of Jimmy’s head as while ignoring every word the new residents were hanging onto.

Dean lost himself to memories, laughter, jokes, exploring museums, enjoying festivals, stargazing, fingers laced together and sitting too close. Gentle touches and soft praise as they held eye contact as they move together, the sheet tangling at their feet leaving them exposed in their unconditioned room, sweaty bodies bathed in the moonlight. The moments that stretched on forever as they held each other tight in their arms, sated and happy. Dean didn’t want to let go.

Memories of whispered promises of unlikely future meetings passed through Dean’s mind as he stared at the man who wasn’t paying him any mind. The dismissal _hurt_ and after six years it shouldn’t. Dean being Jimmy’s first male sexual experience shouldn’t mean anything, Dean shouldn’t expect that summer to have meant anything to Jimmy. All the same, he would have at least hoped that there would be recognition.

Dean’s heartbeat pounded in his ear. He never thought that he would see Jimmy again. He spent many nights thinking about him as he took home dark haired men with eyes the wrong shade of blue. He eventually stopped seeking those men out. It only opened the hole in his chest bigger.

As Meg finished up and started leading the group to follow her through the tour, Jimmy looked back at him briefly and seeing Dean watching him he turned back to face Meg.

_Alright, if that is how you want to play, Novak, I will play along._

Dean took one deep breath and quickly strode on the outside of the group and walked next to Meg and they finished the tour together before starting the night of rounds. He carefully avoided blue eyes he could feel watching him.

 

* * *

 

Dean growled and slammed his clipboard down on the table in the break room. Two of the nurses side eyed him before disappearing. Meg sat on the couch with a file in her lap, a burger halfway to her mouth and a smirk on those tempting lips.

“Don’t you even start,” Dean snapped without even looking at her.

“I said nothing, handsome.”

When he turned, mouth open to give her a piece of his mind, she wordlessly held out a bag to him. His words sour on his tongue and he sits as far away from her as possible but takes the olive branch for what it is. When he opens the bag, he finds a pie sitting carefully packaged next to the burger. Even though Dean won’t order it himself, Meg knows he has a soft spot for the Snickerdoodle Cream Cheese Apple pie. His irritation melts a little and is replaced with warmth for his friend.

She ignores him and continues to eat her own burger as she reads the file in front of her.

Two months. Still nothing from Novak. No recognition in those eyes, at least not from their shared summer. The only thing he sees in Novak’s eyes now is a hint of defiance and pride. Occasionally there is defeat, almost like Dean had kicked a puppy. Every time Dean sees that he feels like a complete asshole and hates himself for snapping at Jimmy. Wants nothing more than to gather him in his arms and apologize and hope that they could have even a sliver of what they did years ago.

If Jimmy would just acknowledge that they had known each other, he wouldn’t even need to mention their very intimate knowledge of one another, then Dean wouldn’t feel the need to snap at him. Which wasn’t fair either way, Dean knew. Novak was simply trying to keep things professional. That is what Dean keeps telling himself. He resolutely tries to ignore the growing voice in the back of his head that says Jimmy is ashamed of their past together. That Jimmy may have thought about it after the fact and considered Dean a mistake. He was his first male lover, maybe Jimmy decided men weren’t his cup of tea.

Dean finished his burger and looked over at Meg, she held the end of her pen in her mouth as she read and then occasionally made notes on the file. Dean knew it wasn’t fair to her to be upset that she liked Jimmy. He never really told her what Jimmy looked like or even his name. He just told her in vague terms that he had met someone over the summer in Europe before they met.

He opened the container and unwrapped the plastic fork, carefully cutting and balancing the first bite and holding it out to Meg until she noticed. She smirked and opened her mouth for him. Dean watched as her lips closed around the bite and he pulled the fork out. She watched him carefully as she chewed and swallowed.

“So—” Meg began.

Dean leaned over and kissed her softly, deepening the kiss when she gasped and licked the flavor of pie from her lips and tongue. He leaned back slightly and looked into her lust blown eyes.

“What was that for, Winchester?” Meg asked softly.

“Thanks for the pie.” Dean smiled softly.

It was the closest that he was going to get to apologizing for his behavior and they both knew it. Neither of them were in the habit of saying sorry.

She set the file down and looked at the door, their friendship wasn’t a secret, and their friends with benefits status was an open secret at this point, but neither of them wanted to get caught red handed in the lounge though.

Apparently, Meg was feeling reckless because she gracefully slid onto Dean’s lap. “We get off at the same time tonight. Want some company in that big lonely bed of yours?”

Even though Dean gave her the closest thing she will get to an apology, he can’t help but be an asshole, “You sure you don’t want to go spend the night with _Novak_?”

Meg’s glare sent an excited chill down Dean’s spine. He missed her heat as she slid off his lap and picked up her file from the couch.

“I don’t know what your problem is with Novak, but he seems like a pretty decent guy and way more knowledgeable than the other first years we are stuck with. Maybe if you stopped being a dick to him, you two could get along.”

Meg turned and walked out of the break room. Dean was going to have to make it up to her. In the meantime, if Meg decided not to go home with him, he may go to a bar and see if he could get a pick up.

Dark, messy, brown hair, matted down with sweat, blue eyes half lidded and black from arousal, firm chest glistening with each hard breath, looking up at him flashes in Dean’s mind and he growls before shaking his head to clear the image.

Maybe a hook up wasn't what he needed anyway. Dean finished his pie and threw his trash away. He needed to find Kate and Eve and apologize to them for his behavior.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s agitation grew over the next few months. Most of it because not only was Dean noticing Jimmy's brilliance (and growing a healthy respect for him) but Meg began making it a point to be around Jimmy more often.

It wasn't that he was jealous, but the way Meg would laugh and the touches she made sure Dean saw made it feel like he was. There was a heat inside Dean and he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted Jimmy for himself or because he felt betrayed by Meg.

To his credit though, Jimmy always seemed more confused at Meg's actions than anything. It cooled something in Dean and he started watching Jimmy closely. Maybe Jimmy was just trying to be professional. Or maybe he just had no interest in Meg.

It wasn't until Meg's birthday in January that things came to a head. Despite her constant flirting with Jimmy, Dean was still a good friend and made sure to take her out for her birthday.

Everything had been moving along fine, neither had work the next day and Dean promised Meg to be a good wingman. She winked at him and made sure he knew that even if she struck out, she always had him. It settled wrong in his chest, he and Meg hadn't messed around since that day in June when the new residents showed up.

It wasn't that he wasn't horny, he just lacked interest. He would frequently wake up from dreams that were more memory, hard as a rock and Jimmy's name on his lips like a prayer, when he finally found release.

Maybe he could find a man at the bar to scratch the itch that he had since Jimmy stood in the hospital staring at him. Barring that, he could always have Meg take care of him, she would be happy to bend Dean over and give it to him until he couldn’t walk. Dean smirked and took a drink of his beer.

“What’s got an actual smile on your face, Winchester?” Meg took her seat next to him in the booth after beating three guys at a game of pool, setting the money down on the table that she hustled.

“I’ve been an asshole lately, Masters.” Dean looked down at his beer bottle like it held the answers.

“Is this supposed to be breaking news?” He could feel Meg watching him closely.

“Next round is on me.” He smiled at her and stood to go to the bar.

The next few hours were spent hustling pool. Dean almost got punched by some guy because of the way Meg mouthed off to him after she beat him fair and square. Meg struck out with a few men that she had her eyes on and Dean turned down a few really hot women that were more than willing to allow Dean (and Meg) to do what he wanted with them.

Dean was standing at the bar waiting for the next round of shots, staring at a dark haired man with a good build near the other end of the bar when Meg walked up to him. “You know, I can’t quite put my finger on your issue with Novak.”

“He’s hasn’t acknowledged our past.” The words slipped out, lubricated by the alcohol, before Dean was even able to realize what he said. He winced a little before he composed himself to turn to Meg.

“Your _past_ , Winchester?”

Dean knows by the look in Meg’s eyes that he won’t be able to get out of this one. With a sigh, Dean handed  the cute redhead behind the bar the cash before he handing Meg a shot and downing his own. He shoots his second one after he hands another to Meg while her eyes are steady on him. After he grabbed his beer, he gestured for her to follow him through the crowd back to the booth they had been occupying.

Meg settled across from him, her cold beer dripping condensation over her fingers when she set it down on the table with a quiet thunk. Her second shot loosely held in her fingers as she stared at him expectantly. Instead of explaining, Dean started peeling the label from his bottle and wiping the condensation off his fingers on his jeans.

“Explain,” Meg demanded as she slid her shot over to him.

With a deep breath and another shot,he told her everything. Just drunk enough that he let all the chick flick moments slip too. He doesn’t gloss over anything like he did years ago when he first told her about his summer fling. When he’s done, he doesn’t look at Meg.

“That’s fucking hot.”

Dean let out an unflattering snort and looked up at her.

“What? It’s the truth, and it explains all those times you brought home Novak look-a-likes. Not that I minded in the least bit playing with some of them with you.” Meg’s mouth lifted into a playful smirk.

Her face sobered, “I understand why you’ve been such a colossal dick to me lately. I’ll back off Novak, Dean. I’m not doing this for _you_ though,” Meg scowled, “He doesn’t seem all that interested in me anyway. His loss really.” Dean honestly can’t help but think she may be right. He had years to explore things with Meg and it was all wonderful.

“I knew there was something up with you and him. I’ve known you for six and a half years, and you’re an asshole, but you’ve never treated me like this before.” Meg’s voice was playful but Dean knew there was a hard edge to it. “Dean, you should talk to him.”

“Meg, if he wanted to talk to me, let alone be friends, don’t you think he would have mentioned _something_ to me by now? It’s been almost seven months!”

“You ever think that he is worried because even if you’re not his boss, you do have a semblance of authority over him? While that can be pretty hot in badly scripted porn, not so much in real life,” Meg countered his logic.

“Don’t you of all people come at me with logic. Not tonight, Masters.” Dean slumped in his seat and drained the rest of his beer. “I think it’s time to go home.”

“Oh no, you don’t. It’s my birthday and I’m not letting you go home to mope alone. Even if you don’t want to get dicked down tonight, you’re gonna have a good time.” Meg grinned and went to grab more beers.

Dean briefly thought about leaving, but he wouldn’t do that to Meg, not after treating her like shit for months. She came back with four beers and set two in front of him.

“Are we good, Masters?”

Meg held her beer up and waited for Dean to clink his bottle with hers, “I’m not saying you don’t still owe me but yeah, for now, we’re good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s birthday was exactly two weeks from Meg’s and she was determined to get all the shit figured out before they went out for his birthday.

Over the next week, Meg made sure to spend more time on rounds with Novak. She asked him all sorts of leading questions that could very easily lead into him telling her the truth about him and Dean. Everytime she did, his answers were short and brief. It wasn't until the she asked if he had ever been to Europe that things started clicking.

“So Novak, you ever travelled? Been to Europe?” She asked as she made a note in a patient's file.

“No, but my brother spent a summer there a few years back and keeps trying to convince me to go.” Novak answered without looking up from the I.V. change he was doing.

“Really? Anything special he mention?” She prodded him gently like she didn't actually care about his answer.

“Something about a summer love. It didn't interest me.” Novak finished up and turned to her waiting for her to exit the room.

She walked out the door and he followed obediently.

“Your brother, is he older, younger?” She was curious now.

“Younger by 4 minutes.” his response made her stop in the hall. It took Novak a moment to realize she wasn't next to him before he stopped and looked at her.

“Wait, you’re a twin?”

“Yes,” He answered, confused.

She snorted a laugh out and mumbled, “Oh this is too good, that fucking idiot,” and continued walking, a confused Novak following. They finished their rounds early and Meg told him he could take a break. As he walked away, she grinned and decided on the best way to go about this.

Over the next week, she extended an invite to both Novaks to go out drinking with some colleagues. She also learned that his name was Castiel and his brother was James. Or Jimmy as Dean apparently knew him. If only Dean would have cared to learn first names all those months ago, what a dolt.

It took some convincing, Cas was clearly unsure of the sudden need for Meg to meet his brother and hang out with people from work outside of work.

“Come on, Clarence you're stuck with me for another year and a half, the least you can do is show a girl a good time.” She smirked at his tiny frown. She understood completely what Dean could see in Jimmy if he was as adorable as Castiel.  

“I will talk with James. He has been curious about my work.”

“Great, I'll see you there. 7 pm don't be late.” Meg grinned as she walked away. She couldn't wait to see Dean’s face. He was going to owe him big time. She was the best friend that idiot ever had.

Meg came to Dean’s house early and insisted on picking his outfit. He grumbled because he was perfectly capable of dressing himself.

He drew the line at her messing with his hair though and she allowed it.

“I don't know why you insist on me dressing up.”

“Because Dean-O, you never know when you'll find someone to bring home.” Her smirk made him frown and check his appearance one last time before they left.

“Why are we going out so early? It's not like we work tomorrow.” Usually they went out around 9.

“Maximum amount of time to find you someone, Dean.” She smiled and walked out his front door.

 

* * *

  

Meg ordered several shots for them as soon as they walked in the door. Dean rolled his eyes and drank them down under her gaze before getting dragged into conversation with the new surgeon Meg had invited out. “Need to make him feel _welcome_ here, Dean.” Dean knew the mischievous glint in her eye. Dean had to admit the man, Michael, was handsome, tall with dark skin and a smirk that even made Dean shiver when it was directed at him.

Dean's back was to the door when Meg's face lit in a mischievous smile. “Don't look now but I think I may have found your bed partner for the night.”

Dean turned to see Jimmy walking up he turned to speak to someone behind him before Dean saw… a second Jimmy walk in next to him.

One of the Jimmys pointed towards Dean and Meg at the bar and started walking towards them, but when the other man's eyes fell on Dean, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Meg put her hand on Dean’s back and whispered, “Breathe, handsome. You'll get your answers soon enough.”

The twin that kept walking turned and pulled the other to his side.

Meg perked up, “Castiel! So glad you could make it!”

Castiel, apparently the Novak Dean had been mistaking for Jimmy all this time, nodded at Meg, “Thank you for inviting us, Meg.”

He turned to Dean and greeted him. “Hello, Winchester.” the deep voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine. “This is my brother, James.”

Dean stuck his hand out. “Hey, Jimmy.” His voice was lower than normal and shook his hand with a question behind his eyes.

“Hi, Dean.” Their hands lingered longer than was appropriate and Dean caught Castiel's confused look from the corner of his eye.

Meg spoke before Castiel could. “Clarence, I think that we should let James and Dean talk. How’s your alcohol tolerance?”

Before Dean could object, Meg was pulling Castiel away with a wink.

Dean and Jimmy stood at the bar, staring at one another for a long time before speaking.

“Can I get you a drink?” Dean offered.

“I'd like that.” Jimmy's voice wasn't nearly as deep and gravely as his brother’s and Dean was kicking himself for not realizing it.

Over the course of the next hour and a half, Dean and Jimmy caught up on their lives since they last saw one another. The entire time Dean’s heart was beating hard and all he wanted to do was pull Jimmy in and kiss him.

Jimmy was amused when Dean had told him how this entire time Dean had thought that Castiel was him. Jimmy told him how Castiel would tell him how one of the third years was always so cold to him, enough that he was rethinking his career choices. Dean felt terrible and knew he needed to explain and apologize to Castiel. Another day. First, Dean really wanted to see if Jimmy was interested in coming back to his place.

“So, Jimmy what are your plans for tonight? Would it be too forward to ask if you wanted to spend the night with me?” Dean cocked his eyebrow at his old lover.

Jimmy smiled at the use of his own question, but his face quickly fell and his eyes flicked over to his brother and Meg. Jimmy opened his mouth to say something but Dean spoke first.

“You know, actually I’d like to talk to your brother and maybe apologize for my behavior and maybe he won’t hate me for the rest of the time I’m at the hospital.” Dean’s heart sank a little but Jimmy’s smile made it pick right back up.

Jimmy went to fetch his brother and Meg came to find him with a new drink that she promptly handed over. “You know you love me, Winchester.”

“More than you know, Masters. I can’t believe I was such an idiot about all this.” He looked up to see her smirk at him.

“I’ve cleared some things up with Castiel. Nothing in detail, no matter how hot it was to hear you tell me, that is your life to tell.” She smiled down at him and he stood and pulled her into a huge hug.

He took a deep breath in and whispered into her ear, “Thank you, Meg.”

She pulled away and punched him in the arm with no real malice, “No chick flick moments, Winchester. Besides, I may have hinted about you wanting both of them, surprisingly he didn’t seem put off the idea.” She smirked at him. “If that ever happens, you better invite me to join, or at least tell me in great detail everything that happens.”  

“That’s….ridiculous, Meg. Right?”

She just quirked an eyebrow at him and winked.

Now that the idea was in his head, he couldn’t help the images that flooded his brain, even as his eyes found the twins leaning close to one another, far closer than him and Sam ever would, while they whispered together.

“Poly is a thing, Dean. And those two are hot. Maybe even hotter than _you,_ especially together.” Meg’s eyes wandered and landed on Michael staring at her from across the room. She patted his arm, “Go get your man, or men, cause I know I’m gonna try to get me one tonight.” She gently squeezed his arm and sauntered over to the bar where Michael’s appreciative gaze watched her hips sway as she walked up to him. Dean knew that look, Michael had no idea what he was in for.

Dean sat down and sipped his drink, pointedly not looking at the twins as he let his mind wander. When Jimmy came back with his brother, they sat across from him and Dean felt the full weight of both their stares on him.

“Winchester, Jimmy told me—”

Dean stopped him. “Call me, Dean, man. We’re not at work.” Castiel’s small smile made something flip in Dean’s chest. It was something so different from Jimmy’s but still beautiful.

“ _Dean_ , Jimmy and Meg have both explained the mix up. I want you to know I understand and I hold no ill feeling toward you.” Jimmy smiled brightly at Castiel and Dean noticed his hand twitch like he wanted to reach out to him.

“Thanks, Cas. I feel like a real heel for treating you the way I have this whole time. I would really like it if we could start over.” Dean offered him a smile and Cas’ smile only grew into a big gummy thing that _did things_ to Dean. He was feeling even more of an ass when he realized that he was feeling attraction to Cas as well as Jimmy. But that was normal, right? They were _twins_.

Cas reached across and held his hand out to Dean, “Hi, I’m Castiel, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Dean smiled and took his hand, ignoring the way heat flowed from the touch up his arm, “Dean, and the pleasure is all mine, Cas.”  

The three of them talked until close. It was comfortable and Dean felt the familiar pull towards Jimmy from before. With the air cleared between them, Cas was almost like a different person. He opened up more, smiled and laughed freely and Dean felt drawn to him in a similar way he had to Jimmy. The feeling left him so confused by the end of the night he wasn’t sure what to think. He noticed the brother’s closeness and chalked it up to some weird twin thing. Even when he couldn’t ignore the idea that Meg had planted in his head.

As they stood outside the bar waiting for a cab, Dean didn’t want the night to end. he turned to the twins and did the only thing that he could think. “Do you guys want to come back to my place?” Both the twins looked a little shocked at the question and it took Dean much longer than it should have to realize the implication of his words.

Jimmy and Cas looked at one another and then turned to Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I think that we would rather enjoy that.” Cas smirked at him, clearly fully enjoying the innuendo.

Dean smiled wide as the cab pulled up. Fitting all three of them in the back was a tight fit, but they managed. Jimmy got in first and Cas insisted on having Dean sit next to Jimmy, sandwiched between the two men.

Dean had his thighs pressed right against both Novaks and his mind going a mile a minute. Every time he attempted to close his legs a little to give them more room, they pressed their thighs back against Dean’s. Jimmy laced their fingers together while Cas’ hand found its way to Dean’s thigh, slowly inching up until it was almost against his semi-hard dick by the time they pulled up to Dean’s place.

Cas paid the driver and got out of the car, Dean followed in a haze, finally able to get a breath of fresh air. Once all three of them were out, Jimmy laced his fingers with Dean’s again and then reached for Cas’ hand to do the same with his. The sight of the brothers holding hands knocked Dean’s brain back offline.

“Dean, let’s go in,” Jimmy said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Dean shook his head and moved on auto-pilot, leading the way up to his apartment. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Jimmy pushed Dean against it and kissed him hard and demanding. Two sets of hands were on his body and Dean was barely able to take a breath when Jimmy moved away and Cas took his place.

Then Dean nearly had an aneurysm when the brothers pulled back and Cas’ mouth was just as demanding on Jimmy’s mouth as it was on Dean’s. Dean let out a choked sound, distracting them for the kiss. They immediately tensed up, waiting for his reaction.

“Holy fuck, that’s hot.” Dean’s filter was completely gone and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was sure he fucked up this entire thing.  

The twins stared at him like they were searching through his soul before visibly relaxing and stalking towards him.

Dean held up his hands and both of them stopped immediately. “Isn’t this,” Dean waved his hands between the three of them, “something that, maybe we should talk about?”

“Is that what you want, right now? To talk?” Jimmy asked, concern in his words battling with the heat in his gaze. Cas stayed put and watched Dean carefully.

“I mean, communication is obviously important. I don’t want to fuck something else up.” Dean pointedly looked at Cas who offered a soft smile.

“Dean is right,” Cas said. “This wouldn’t be the first time, and won’t be the last, that Jimmy and I have been intimate. In fact, it wasn’t until after his time with you, that we _finally_ crossed that line.” Cas finally looked away from Dean over to Jimmy, love shining in his eyes. “So really, I need to thank you, Dean.”

“What better way than to have us both thank you for it?” Jimmy looked over to Dean as Dean’s brain finally caught up. Cas must have been the other man that Jimmy had wanted to be with. Dean must have helped at some point with Jimmy making that choice.

Dean’s mind itched with a memory about a conversation about social taboos he and Jimmy had and the way Jimmy beamed at him when he found out that a wholesome midwestern boy was fine with shedding most of those taboos. Dean nodded and smiled.

“So, we can continue to talk, if you wish, or if you want us to leave we can.” Cas offered calmly.

Dean grinned, “Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I think we have better ways we can spend our night.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Jimmy mumbled before attacking Dean’s mouth again.

Dean didn’t get to sleep that night but when he woke up, he had Jimmy and Cas both curled up against him and  their hands clasped together over his stomach. He already knew that he was going to do whatever it took to be with Jimmy, but as he watched the brothers breathe softly and snuggle deeper against him, he knew he was going to be completely gone on both of them and do whatever he needed to keep them both in his life.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
